Progression
by XxSilentNightWolfxX
Summary: Zebstrika was always wishing she had a human to protect like the others. But that slowly comes true when she meets Jesse Danari, A blonde teen with a not so easy life, and becomes her guardian and Replacement Mom. But things go down hill when the Autobots learn Jesse has the seventh Relic cordinates stitched into her brain. They may not need it but the Decepticons do...
1. A painful Day

Back at HQ, It was Zebstrika, Bee, Raf and Ratchet.

Miko and Bulkhead, At a Monster Truck showdown.

Jack and Arcee, At work.

And Ratchet, Doing whatever.

"Any homework?" Zebstrika asked.

"Done."

The yellow scout began beeping with curiosity."I'll go. You can stay here with Raf" The Black, grey and Yellow femme pointed at Raf before transforming and taking off down the tunnels.

Outside, She drove along the road with The storm clouds in the sky.

Then, A red sports car flew past her, giving Zebstrika barely enough time to swerve out of the way.

"Decepticons" She growled, transforming.

Thank Primus she was far from Town but she was a long way from base, allowing her to do so.

But it wasn't just the one con' but Two: Knockout and Breakdown.

"Bulkhead," Zebstrika said into the comm"I need backup."

"On my way".

The femme barely ducked a blow in the head by Breakdown's hammer and jumped up when The medic tried to shock her with his prod, making him shock Breakdown instead.

She smiled at the move.

Knockout then slashed Zebstrika in the right side of her head with his Saw, She then watched with horror as Energon spilled onto her chest after it covered after half of her face.

Honking interrupted the brawl before Bulkhead was right beside Zebstrika in a second.

"What took you?" She asked the wrecker as they each fought one of the two cons': Bulkhead and Breakdown, Zebstrika and Knockout.

"COOL! another smackdown!"

"Miko?"

"Scrap"

"MIKO GET OUT OF HERE!"

After the duo scared the cons' off, They both looked down at the teen who stood there with her phone flipped open and an amazed look.

"What? You never seen a girl fight before?" Zebstrika asked playfully, Leaning forward slightly, as Ratchet carefully welded her wound back together back at HQ.

"Hold Still".

"Whatever you say, Doc."

Afterwards, Zebstrika went racing after she was sure nobody would notice.

'Please keep Knockout away for just this once'

She pulled up next to a few exotic sports cars, While making sure none of them were Knockout.

Zebstrika of course activated her holoform before getting into a spot.

Then the girl Zebstrika knew from Jack as Sierra, stepped out in front of the racers with a hankercheif in the air.

The femme then began revving her engine in anticipation as she slowly began timing the cue.

3...

Zebstrika could hear one last car pull up.

2...

The car was not too far from her, probably the next car over.

1...

Once the flag went down, it was behind her, then she saw that is was a, red , European, sports car...


	2. Stray or not

"Cloaking...Cloacking Technology!" She sang as she remembered her special ability. It even covered her energy signature"Scrap, I said that outloud!"

Zebstika then pulled off to the side, of course hidden.

"That was too close"

She couldn't request a bridge either so she head back to base, Alert as she drove.

"You little Shit!" A blonde's mom yelled, grabbing her by the hair and dragging her down the hall"Stay in your room until my man leaves!you got that? Def!"

The woman threw her in a room and locked the door behind her.

"Your 20th boyfriend" The blond growled, Rubbing her head.

Then her phone began vibrating on her night stand.

"Hey Jesse," Her Best friend, Madison, Said.

"Hey Maddy"

"How things going? Usual?"

"Yup. How are things in Cali?" Jesse sighed, Getting up off the floor and plopping onto her bed.

"Awesome! I'll bring you something special back, Ok?"

"Ok and what do you mean?"

"I'm coming back in a couple of days since our flight for tommorow was changed"

"Oh, Ok. See yah"

"See yah"

Jesse then got up and walked over to her bathroom.

She then realized she had blood all over her hair after flicking on the hot water and pulling up the metal tab. A box of black hair dye caught her eye before she got a towel.

"Yeah,"

After waiting and rinsing out the dye, She dried her hair and pulled it back behind her ears.

"It wouldn't hurt to run away, right?" Jesse asked her reflection, as if it could talk to her.

'But were would you go?' her thoughts argued.

'i could go crash with Maddie's family'

'No, You'll be harrased'

'They treat me like family!'


	3. Zebstrika

The next morning, Jesse's head pounded as she shot up off her bed.

"I'll worry about it later" She growled.

A black long sleeve, Red mini-skirt, Black and white thiegh-high socks and Black bear paw boots was her outfit.

After slipping on all of her clothes, Jesse picked up her bag and jumped out the window.

Halfway there, A pair of purple and black cars pulled up in front of Jesse.

"Crap, That can't be good" She turned around and began running towards and alley, of course having purple shots on her tail. Once she hid behind a trash can, the roar of an Motorcycle engine made her flinch.

What seemed out of nowhere, A grey bike, studded with Yellow Lightning bolts and a black Strip through it, thudded on one of the roofs and transformed, leaving Jesse awestruck as she watched the femme dodge shots and stab each one of them.

"Woah! That...was...AWESOME!" She shouted, running out from behind her spot and in front of the robot.

The femme then sighed and looked down at Jesse with slightly widened eyes.

"Scrap"

She sighed and transformed, pulling up beside The teen."My name is Zebstrika" The bike said as Jesse mounted without hestitation and began driving down the street.

"Jesse"

Jesse then felt herself smile.


	4. Discovered

In history class, Jack's phone went off.

He pulled it out of his pocket and turned away.

"What?"

"There's a girl who knows about us, Jack" Zebstrika said.

"Zebstrika?"

"Who else? Anyway, Her name is Jesse and I want you to talk to her"

"Ok"

Jack slipped his phone back in his pocket and turned back, while looking around for this Jesse girl Zebstrika mentioned. There, the girl sat with her now black hair pulled back, head on desk, in the back row.

Jesse was anxious for school to let out so she could learn more about what happened.

After class, Jesse just grabbed her bag and went outside, where she didn't find Zebstrika in her spot from this morning.

"Hey look at that," She heard Vince sneer"The blonde still has no friends."

Jesse growled at turned around, facing Vince and a couple of his goons.

"So what if I don't? At least I can actually _talk_ to someone" She taunted, popping her knuckles.

"You wanna try me?" He growled, gettin ready to punch her.

"Yeah, If you think you man enough to hit a girl".

Vince did throw a punch at her, but missed as Jesse ducked and punched him in the stomach.

She bent down and grabbed his arm, Twisting it behind his back.

"You never talk to me like that again! You got that?"

Vince nodded, clearly scared.

The other two began backing away and ran other directions."Wimp" She hissed, releasing him. Then, Zebstrika pulled up and honked, not waiting for her human friend. Jesse of course mounted and slipped on the jet black helmet that sat in between the handle bars.

"Ugh, You wouln't belive the day I had today, Zebz"

"Zebz?"

"Yup. Zebz"

Jesse then began explaining that Maddy is coming back tommorow. Zebstrika asked who Maddy was as Base came into sight. Zebstrika had no way of knowing that the latest human had a best friend.

Needless to say Zebstrika herself had a Best Friend that was slain by Panthera.

Jesse then was awestruck when they began there decent into HQ.

"Friends?"

"Family".

Ratchet turned around to view the new human and so did the others. Once Jesse got off, Zebstrika transformed and put her hands on her hips.

Jesse then ran over to view Bulkhead"Woah, Your Cool lookin'!"

"Uh, Thanks"

"That's Bulkhead, the Wrecker of our team" Zebstrika walked over and glanced down at the once again awestruck human"And Bee, the best scout there is". The yellow scout then beeped something and Jesse nodded with a smile.

"Thank You, Bee"

Zebstrika noticed that the other humans were gone and switched her gaze at Bulkhead.

"Where's Miko?"

"Right Here!"

Miko ran out from behind Bulkhead with her guitar."Shouldn't you be in detention?" Zebstrika asked."Come on Zebz! You know me! I snuck out!" Zebz then snickered.

"Hey Zebz?"

"What?"

"Can you run me home?"

"Yeah"

Zebstrika transformed with Jesse mounting her after word.


End file.
